


Misfortune of a bad push off

by Jenkocat25



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phlochte - Freeform, Usa swim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenkocat25/pseuds/Jenkocat25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All was good in the 200m IM until a bad push off the wall caused a medal to slip from Ryan's hands. He came in fifth and that nearly killed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfortune of a bad push off

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the 200m IM and I'm still in shock that Ryan didn't place in the top three.  
> So I wrote this in attempt to try to heal.  
> Maybe Michael comforting Ryan is all we really need.
> 
> The story is set on the night of the 200 IM [08/11/2016].

All Michael could think about after coming in first in the 100m freestyle swim was prepping for the semifinals that were about half an hour away. As he looked over to his left, he could see a defeated Ryan, but he couldn't think about that just yet. That would have to wait until after the semifinals. Right before the 100m butterfly semifinals, Michael couldn't stop thinking about Ryan. He'd even forgotten to check the lane he was supposed to be in--luckily an official had the charts available. Finally the semi was complete with Michael finishing second. All he could think about was cooling down and finding his way back to his room; he needed to make sure that Ryan was okay.

****

Ryan managed to watch Michael receive his 22nd olympic gold medal before heading back to the room to sulk. He opened the door and dropped his stuff on the floor. "God. I couldn't even fucking place. What the fuck is wrong with me?" Ryan said to himself as he punched the desk in the room he shared with Michael. Fuck that hurts he thought to himself looking at his quickly reddening hand. "I want to show Michael all the support, but how do I do that when I feel like such complete and utter shit. I'm just going to have to try my best." Moments later there was a soft knock on the door. Ryan got up to open the door before letting out a scream. He switched to his good hand and opened the door. There he was, the love of his life and the man Ryan was so proud of, staring back at him with such concern burning in his eyes. 

"Ry what happened?" Michael asked as he dropped his jacket in the chair that Ryan had just gotten up from. He looked at Ryan's tear stained shirt and then saw the damage to his left hand. "Jesus Ryan you did a number to your hand."

Ryan looked down before murmuring, "I know. I'm just so pissed at myself. How the fuck did I let this happen? I'm such a--" Michael put a finger up to Ryan's mouth before he could finish the sentence; he knew Ryan was torturing himself and Michael needed to tell him how much of a winner he really is. Ryan bit his lip in anticipation.

"Baby. You are still an American hero, a winner, but most importantly my American winning hero. It was a slip up, but I don't want to hear you ever doubt your abilities as an Olympian."

"Mike. I..." he said with a cracking voice. Mike took his good hand and lead him to his bed. "Stay here I'll be right back." Five minutes later Michael came back with a bag of ice. As sore as his muscles were he bent down in-between Ryan's thighs and tenderly held on to Ryan's left hand as he placed the ice pack on his hand. "Ow. Fuck. I'm sorry," Ryan managed to mutter, "For being such a sour lemon... you know with my platinum hair turning green, I look like a rotten lemon."

Michael let out a soft chuckle. He reached up to touch his green hair and as he worked his hand through the hair, he could feel Ryan relaxing.  "Ryan Steven Lochte. You have nothing to apologize for. I know you wanted to place, and I know how much it sucks that you didn't. But I'm here for you my sour rotten lemon."

Michael put his free hand on the back of Ryan's neck lowering his head so that his lips would meet his. The kiss was just as passionate as the first kiss they shared back in 2008. Michael could feel Ryan's tears falling on his face. It hurt him to see his Ryan so defeated. He climbed into bed and told Ryan to come lay on his shoulder. Ryan listened and placed his green locks on Michael's shoulders. Michael placed his hand on the small of his back pulling him in so that they were facing each other. He could sense Ryan's need for his touch.

"You need your rest and so do I. Are you going to come watch me tomorrow? You know I need you there. You understand me. You're the one who I really want and need there." Ryan at this point had his eyes closed, but he managed to give Michael a simple nod of his head. Michael pulled the blanket over their legs.

"Ry. Can you look at me just for a moment?" Ryan opened up his eyes and Michael felt the pain from his red swollen eyes. Michael smiles, "Are those chlorine eyes I see?" This made Ryan laugh and smile, which is exactly what Michael needed to see. Ryan nuzzled his head into Michael's neck causing him to close his eyes-- savoring every possible moment that he could.

"I love you Ryan. You're a beautiful and talented man. How I got to be your swim competitor, team mate, and most importantly lover is beyond me." Ryan let out a little sigh as he and Michael linked hands. "Mike these years together have been the best and I can't wait to see what else the world has to offer us. I love you. Now let's try to get some sleep before your big day tomorrow." Michael inched over and gave Ryan a kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight my American hero."


End file.
